Sueños mojados
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: K a tenido varios sueños un poco "inquietantes" sobre Kula, ¿qué pasará cuando su mayor sueño se cumpla?


_-K´...-_

_Me encantaba escucharla gemir mi nombre_

_-K´...-_

_La tomaba con fiereza, mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis manos sin dejar ningún pedazo de su hermosa piel blanca sin acariciar._

_-¡K´!-_

_Ese gritó se escuchó tan real..._

* * *

-¡K´Dash levántate en este instante!-

Abrí de golpe mis ojos y vi a Whip con la cara completamente roja del coraje.

-Levántate holgazán recuerda que prometiste que estarías todo el día con Kula y por dios que lo cumplirás, ahora vístete y baja a desayunar-

Whip salió de mi habitación dejándome solo con mis nervios, un sonrojo en mis mejillas y una erección pulzante. Me levanté de la cama con pesar y me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha. Nada más quedé desnudo y casi yo mismo me pico un ojo con semejante erección que tenía

-Y todo por culpa de esa chiquilla-

Abrí la llave del agua fría y me metí sintiendo como todos mis músculos se tensaban y con la vaga esperanza de que así mi erección reduciría pero al parecer no se daría por vencida tan fácil.

Con resignación tuve que complacerme a mi mismo, pero por lo menos me dejaría el gusto de imaginarme y recordar ese maravilloso sueño que había tenido.

Ya había soñado muchas veces con cosas parecidas, con Kula desnuda a mi merced, con Kula en una minifalda agachándose para recoger algo, con Kula con una mirada salvaje y que tomaba el control de la situación, con Kula con sus mejillas sonrojadas pidiéndome que la haga mía.

Y de nuevo me remonte a ese maravilloso sueño...

_Estaba de camino a mi habitación, extrañamente no había nadie en casa pero no le dí importancia y continué caminando hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta y cuando me giré me sorprendí de lo que veía._

_Kula estaba desnuda en mi cama, totalmente mojada, seguramente había tomado un baño pero eso no explicaba que estuviera desnuda en mi cama y con las manos esposadas al respaldo de la cama sobre su cabeza._

_-K´- m__e miraba con sus ojos escarlatas brillantes y suplicantes_

_Yo solo pude recorrer su cuerpo perfecto una y otra vez con la mirada mientras sentía como mi miembro despertaba_

_-K´... hazme tuya...-_

_Y eso fue lo que me bastó para subirme en la cama, desnudarme y tomar a Kula salvajemente_

El recordar como gemía y gritaba mi nombre me hizo correrme en mi mano salpicando un poco la pared de azulejo.

15 minutos después me encontraba desayunando en la cocina con Max y Whip mientras esperábamos a Diana y Kula.

-¿A qué hora llegarán?-

-Tal vez en media hora más- respondió Whip mientras seguía comiendo

No me faltaron más palabras, terminé mi desayuno y me tire en el sofá para tratar de recuperar algo de sueño "perdido" gracias a ese caliente y excitante sueño, aunque la verdad era que no me importaba estar desvelado si la recompensa eran esa clase de sueños.

Respiré hondo y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba sumergido en mis sueños no aptos para menores...

_Estaba caminando en un parque que estaba cerca de mi casa cuando sentí como algo me tironeó del brazo, cuando vi lo que era me sorprendí de ver a Kula sonriente y feliz a mi lado_

_Llegamos a una banca y nos sentamos, Kula se recargó en mi pecho y susurró en mi corazón_

_-Te amo...-_

_Después todo cambió drásticamente, ahora yo estaba encima del pequeño y exquisito cuerpo de Kula, ella me miraba con un sonrojo tierno adornando sus mejillas y me volvió a susurrar_

_-Te amo...K´...-_

_Esa sola oración me llegó directo a mi frío corazón y sentí como este se derretía y caía a los pies de esa chiquilla que me enamoró con sus sonrisas, sus gestos tiernos conmigo pero por sobre todo, por aceptarme como yo era.._

Me desperté sintiéndome un poco más enamorado de ella, de su dulce voz, de su hermoso cabello celeste y liso, de su piel blanca, de sus ojos carmínes que me hipnotizaban.

Escuché un timbre a lo lejos...

-¡Ya llegaron!- Whip corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola de par en par

Y sin poder detener a mis ojos escudriñaron la puerta en busca de esa niña que me tenía de un ala y cuando la encontré sentí un golpe directo en mi corazón, se veía hermosa con ese vestido morado largo y con un pequeño moño en su cabeza. Me sentí como un pervertido al desear a una niña pero ella era cinco, tal vez seis años menor. No tendría nada de malo.

Kula se asomó a través del cuerpo de Whip y al verme corrió a mi lado abrazándome

-¡K´!- gritó emocionada

Yo solo me dejé abrazar disfrutando de su cercanía, Kula se alejó un poco de mi con una sonrisa hermosa por sus labios, y desde esta distancia pude ver que tenía sus labios muy brillosos y de un color rosa.

-Bien chicos vámonos- anunció Whip

Me levanté del sofá con Kula enganchada de mi brazo, todos nos miraban raro, de seguro esperaban que yo le gritara a Kula que me soltara y ella saldría corriendo llorando a refugiarse en los brazos de Diana quien me amenazaría con matarme.

Pero eso no sucedió. Y claro que no iba a suceder, Kula y yo ya eramos oficialmente novios. Claro que aún faltaban personas en enterarse.

* * *

-Esto es romántico no K´-

Yo solo sonreí de medio lado y la atraje más hacia mí, estábamos sentados en una banca. Habíamos conseguido escapar de Whip, Diana y Max sin que se dieran cuenta y ahora estábamos en un parque muy grande disfrutando de nuestro momento a solas.

-K´¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Supongo- miré a Kula y en sus ojos vi inseguridad y temor

-K´yo... me preguntaba si...tu...¿tu me amas?...-

Que pregunta tan más estúpida, claro que la amaba ¿sino porque diablos le habría preguntado si quería ser mi novia?. Kula me miraba como si de esa respuesta dependiera su vida pero yo... yo no le respondí.

En cambio la besé con firmeza, con ternura y amor dejándola sorprendida, me correspondió el beso lentamente. Me separé un poco de ella con la respiración agitada y le susurré al oído.

-Esta es mi respuesta- me alejé viendo complacido un sonrojo en sus mejillas

En verdad se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba. Nos levantamos de la banca y comenzamos a caminar por el parque en dirección a nuestro departamento. Caminábamos hasta quedar en una parte del parque donde uno fácilmente se podría perder si no sabía bien el camino

-K´...-

Miré a Kula aferrarse más a mí de mi brazo y yo simplemente la atraje más para darle calor y protección. Ella de inmediato se relajó y continuamos caminando

-K´...-

Esta vez Kula se detuvo y yo me quedé estático en mi lugar, Kula lentamente me volvió a mirar pero esta vez sus ojos tenían un brillo más salvaje que me desconcertó. Me sonrió provocativamente y colocó una mano en mi pecho.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Sabes K´... cuando estoy sola a menudo pienso mucho en ti...- sus ojos tenían una chispa de lujuria que me confundió.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado a la niña inocente, tierna y pura que estaba conmigo hace menos de cinco minutos?

-¿Y sabes lo que hago?- me preguntó

Yo negué con la cabeza pasmado de su tono de voz tan sensual, insinuante y sexy. Vi como su mano se alejaba de mi pecho y se posaba en el suyo sujetándose un seno mientras su otra mano libre se deslizaba desde su estómago hasta llegar a su feminidad, y aún a pesar de la tela se comenzó a acariciar dando una imagen tan erótica que juro jamás se me llegaría a olvidar.

-Hago esto...K´...- mi nombre salió de sus labios como un gemido que al instante despertó a mi miembro dormido.

Kula me miró con intensidad en sus ojos y luego dijo las palabras que tanto había anhelado oír...

-Tómame...-

Sin decir más tomé a Kula de su cintura y la llevé a un lugar un poco escondido en el parque, le recosté en el pasto y de un solo tirón le quité su vestido dejándola en brassier y braguitas las cuales también rompí, no quería ninguna ropa en el perfecto cuerpo de mi Kula.

Ella no se quedó atrás ya que a tirones y con ayuda de sus uñas me desgarró la ropa dejándome igual que ella, no miramos un instante , sabíamos que ya no había vuelta después de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, pero no nos importó.

Aun con la inmensa lujuria y pasión que me estaban consumiendo traté de hacer que la primera experiencia de Kula fuera agradable y especial.

La besé en los labios, en sus pequeños pechos, en su ombligo y en su feminidad. Kula también participaba, me acariciaba la espalda y el pecho pero sin llegar más allá.

Lentamente le separé las piernas y me adentré en ella...

Lo último que supe era que Kula y yo estábamos descansando de nuestra entrega en el parque y mirando el amanecer, cerré mis ojos por el cansancio y me dejé llevar por el cansancio...

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con una agradable sensación de calidez en mi pecho, giré mi rostro para ver a Kula pero... ella no estaba...

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y vi como Whip salía de mi habitación, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿dónde estaba Kula?... ¿fue otro sueño?...

Miré en todas direcciones buscando una respuesta y la que me pareció más viable fue... que en realidad si había sido un sueño...

Me fui al baño para ducharme, me desnudé y casi me vuelvo a picar el ojo con semejante erección que tenía..., espera...¿otra vez?...

-¿Un Deja vú?-

Salí de ducharme y todo ocurrió tal y como lo había soñado, excepto que esta vez tomé la precaución de tardarme más desayunando para no volver a dormirme. Justo cuando terminé de desayunar llamaron a la puerta y Whip atendió, vi como Kula entraba al departamento y me abrazaba con ímpetu. Salimos del departamento pero esta vez Kula y yo no tuvimos que escapar de Whip, Diana y Max ya que ellos nos dijeron que llegarían tarde y que nosotros fuéramos al departamento.

Cuando llegamos al departamento un fuerte trueno se escuchó y en menos de lo que pensaba Kula ya me tenía bien abrazado por el temor de los truenos. Suspirando le dije que durmiera en mi habitación, claro si ella quería pero extrañamente parecía impaciente por que nos fuéramos a dormir, se duchó ella primero y luego yo.

Nos acostamos en mi cama, Kula se recargó en mi pecho y yo solo la atraje hacia mí, no había palabras para describir la inmensa felicidad que sentía al estar con Kula a solas.

Sentí como Kula se removía entre mis brazos tratando de voltearse, le dí más espacio y se quedó quieta, entonces sentí como una de sus manos me acariciaba el pecho tímidamente y después unos pequeños besos en él ya que solo tenía unos boxers puestos.

Abrí mis ojos y aun en la oscuridad de mi habitación pude un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kula

-¿Kula que...-

No me dejo terminar ya que me besó tímida pero aun así puedo sentí su amor en mis labios, nos separamos un poco y la vi agitada

-K´... te amo...- me dio un casto beso y después me volvió a besar el pecho

No podía decir que no lo estaba disfrutando pero...¿porqué Kula quería que hiciéramos esto?, ¿acaso era otro sueño?, no creo se sentía tan real.

Me senté en la cama y detuve los besos de Kula

-¿Porqué quieres hacer esto?- pregunté un poco excitado

Kula ocultó su rostro entre la cortinilla de su largo cabello celeste

-Porque... yo... te amo...- susurró

Sus palabras fueron un golpe directo a mi corazón, la tomé del mentón y la obligué a verme, al parecer se sorprendió por la sonrisa inconsciente en mi rostro.

-Kula... yo también te amo pero... no necesitas demostrarme que me amas haciendo esto...-

Aunque no lo pareciera, en todo momento trataba de ser un caballero con Kula y no la obligaría a entregarse a mi si ella no quería

-Pero yo lo quiero hacer- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y posaba su mano en mi pecho, en mi corazón- yo... quiero ser tuya...-

Tantas veces había anhelado esas palabras que ahora no daba crédito a que en realidad me las estuviera diciendo, pero para formalizar sus palabras Kula me besó en los labios.

No necesité de más

la tomé entre mis brazos abrazándola para después dejarle en la cama y comenzar a quitar su vestido que usaba como pijama. Cuando la tuve desnuda frente a mi no pude evitar relamerme los labios como un lobo que estaba apunto de comerse al cordero. Kula se sonrojó pero yo la besé para darle confianza, la acaricié despacio pues a cada caricia ella se estremecía, le tomé sus pequeños senos en mis dos manos y me sorprendí de que me quedaban a la medida exacta, comencé a moverlos en círculos escuchando los débiles gemidos de Kula mientras le daba en su vientre para después bajar a su clítoris y jugar con él. En ese instante sentí como Kula se retorcía de placer hasta que la hice alcanzar en orgasmo.

Entonces una idea se me cruzó por la mente. Salí de la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta y regresé con mi delicioso juguete mientras me quitaba los boxers.

La besé en los labios mientras derramaba en su vientre mi juguete, Kula gimió por el contacto frió pero después se relajó y entonces comencé a limpiarle el líquido, vaya que sabía bien pero después ice algo un poco más arriesgado, derramé lo último del líquido en el clítoris de Kula y lo limpié con mi lengua.

Kula se retorció violentamente mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos mi nombre. Cuando llegó al clímax aproveché que estaba descansando para introducirme en ella. Kula ni si quiera lo notó hasta que me vio encima de ella. Comencé con un lento vaivén que después se transformó un uno rápido y duro.

Sentí como ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Kula se derrumbó en la cama y yo me recosté a su lado, la atraje hacia mí y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-K´...-

-¿Sí?...- trataba de recuperar la respiración al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Qué era lo que derramaste en mi?-

-Yogur-

Sin decir nada más caímos dormidos presa del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar recordé todo lo que habíamos hecho y tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y saber que fue una mentira pero armándome de valor los abrí y me encontré en mi habitación, miré a mi izquierda y vi a Kula al lado de mí dormida.

Por lo menos no había sido un sueño... lo malo era explicarle a los demás que hacia Kula en mi habitación... tal vez se lo tomaran mal pero no me importaba, yo la amaba y de seguro con lo acababa de pasar Diana me "obligaría" a casarme con Kula lo cual y estaba dispuesto a hacer. No la dejaría por nada en el mundo.

Además, ¿con quién más podría tener esos sueños mojados?.


End file.
